User blog:BMHKain/re: ONE MINUTE MELEE: Dizzy vs Nu-13
NOTE: Re-uploaded due to lack of popularity. No SPAM INTENDED. NOTE: I want to be as faithful to One Minute MELEE as I possibly can. To prove it, I'm putting in basically all the possible features a typical episode has. Tell me what you think overall when I'm finished. EDIT: Everything done. Please feel free to comment... "(Nu-13 should face a Guilty Gear character, maybe Dizzy.)" "Here's what I'd like to see: Archer vs Hakumen, Kiritsugu Emiya vs Canaan (Dizzy vs Nu-13)" "(NU-13 VS DIZZY!) BATTLE OF THE EMOTIONLESS VS THE INNOCENT!" "Nu-13 vs Raiden is overrated. What about (Dizzy vs Nu-13?)" GUILTY GEAR X BLAZBLUE! HERE WE GO! tick, tick... ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! GO! In a dark area in CONTINUUM... (*Cues Endless Despair II (Yuuki Terumi's Theme)*) Hazama: Ah, Ol Nu-13! I have a rather... Peculiar mission for you. Nu: Awaiting instructions. Hazama: There happens to be a group of, well, things, that call you Prime Field Devices, well, Plagiarists. I want you to deal with them immediately. Also, I want that so-called Dizzy, K.I.A. Nu: Roger. Awaiting whereabouts. Hazama: Oh... You won't find her here, I'm afraid. She was created back in the late 2170's. No worries. I installed a time-manipulation device, so you CAN make it! Now go. I'll see you when you kill her. Nu: Roger. Nu then went through speeds beyond the ordinary. Year: 2176 Area: Japan There were screams throughout town. Millions, slaughtered. As the Gears were killing Japan, one Prime Field Device shredded through the slaughterers, then killed their victims. She was looking for Dizzy, who wanted the bloodshed to end, despite being a Gear herself. Nu eventually found her in a grove. Nu: Target location nearby within 300 ft. As Dizzy spotted a blue female being, she wondered if she too is a Gear. She walked towards her. Dizzy: Um... Are, you, a Gear too? Nu, on the other hand, denied her statement. (*Cues BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger OST - Black Onslaught*) Nu: Target Located. Target name, Dizzy. Family status: Presumably dead. Target upgraded to negative C. Switching to kill mode. Dizzy was confused, but also fearful of what might come next. Dizzy: N-No! I don't wan't to be killed like my mother! Nu: Relatives of target irrelevant for this mission. All systems Green. Dizzy: (I guess I have no choice...) TRIUMPH OR DIE! LET'S ROCK! 60 Dizzy summons two piranha-like things. 59 They come at Nu, but at the same time, Nu summoned swords from the ground. 58 The piranha things are destroyed, but Dizzy deploys two more... 57 They shoot energy beams that damage Nu. 56 Still damaging... 55-52 Nu does a sword combo to destroy the piranhas. 51-49 Nu charges at Dizzy, and slashes her with her eight blades. 48 One of Dizzy's Wing entities throws a spinning Scythe. 47 One of Nu's blades destroys that Scythe, though Dizzy used a move to burn the arena. 46-42 Despite burning the grove, Nu was heavily damaged. Though she was still going on. (*Cues Imperial Code II (Jin VS Noel Theme)*) 41-39 Nu deployed a gravity field under Dizzy, and used a circular blade on the ground. 38-37 Dizzy couldn't escape in time, thus was damaged by the circular blade. 36 Dizzy goes into her Super Mode, while Nu went into her Overdrive mode Dizzy: Why... Nu: Overclocking. 35-33 Dizzy used a laser cannon to blast Nu. 32-31 Nu summoned 3 Giant Blades, each slamming onto Dizzy. 30 Dizzy was considered well... Dizzy. 29-25 Nu summoned a lot of blades during her opponents dizziness, following with a barrage of blades, machine gun style, then a huge slash from Nu. 24.7 Both Dizzy's super mode, and Nu's Overdrive we're shut off. 23.2 Dizzy used her wing to shoot arrows. 22.7 Nu flip kicked the arrows down. 22.1 Nu summoned an energy disc that shot lasers, (*Cues BlazBlue OST - Raise Starting from 0:40*) 21.4-18.5 Dizzy responded by shooting lasers from her Piranha things over and over. Nu was at critical condition. 18.4-13.2 Dizzy goes into super mode again, and closes in on Nu, but was tricked into her Astral Heat. 13.1-3.5 As Nu was about to finish Dizzy off, Dizzy did a Roman Cancel to evade the attack. 3.4-0.1 Dizzy struck back with her own OHKO. It turned Nu into P.F.D. Scrap, if there was any. 0 (*BlazBlue OST - Raise Ends*) K.O. Dizzy then floated away only to find Sol Badguy inspecting the Wreckage Sol: So, this is the White Haired Bitch's Girlfriend, huh? (*Cues Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R OST - Awe of She*) THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... DIZZY! Who did you think would win? Please vote now! 1. Dizzy 2. Nu-13 Also, I want to use a template, but the existing one includes outside picturing within. Somebody, please make a better template to fill in the pictures one WANTS to put in, not including already existing photos. Category:Blog posts